


Camping and Ants

by antiRePurp



Series: This Side of History [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiRePurp/pseuds/antiRePurp
Summary: Four kids have a sleepover at the Robotnik household. It goes about as well as you'd expect.Includes mentions of sex, nothing detailed though, and no actual sex occurs.





	Camping and Ants

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I uhhhhh dare you to eat an entire bar of soap?” Cole tried. “Fuck I don’t know, can’t you just pick truth for once?”

“Can’t, I’m a chronic liar,” Dusk smirked tiredly. “Besides, you’ve been picking dare for the past five turns, so give me a break.”

“Just eat the bar of soap,” Silver muttered, and reached for his phone. Grace tossed it over to him. Dusk shrugged, got up, and exited Silver’s room to make her way to the bathroom. The teens were having another sleepover at the Robotnik household, despite Shadow’s complaints about the apartment being too small for six people. Against the old hedgehog’s expectations the four teens always managed to fit themselves into Silver’s room somehow, and were even relatively quiet to the point where they were barely noticeable by the other residents. Unless they were playing competitive video games.

Grace flew across the room, and opened Silver’s window. The wasp had noticed how stuffy the room was getting. It needed some fresh summer air.

“We should go camping again,” she thought out loud. “I mean, the weather’s nice, the nights are warm, no reason we shouldn’t do it.”

“Except your parents?” Cole asked. Grace’s antennas drooped.

“Fuck,” she sighed.

“I’m sure we can talk them into it somehow,” Silver assured. “I mean, they like Shadow, we could have him talk to them?”

“I guess,” Grace shrugged and flew back onto the fort of blankets and pillows that occupied Silver’s floor. “They worry a lot, though.”

“Yeah, because the Crimson Woods are TOTALLY filled with murderers and junkies and shit,” Cole rolled his eyes. “I don’t get why they’re so worried.”

“There was that big drug thing last year though,” Grace reminded the hyena.

“It was literally just weed! It’s not even illegal!”

“Ma and dad are old fashioned,” Grace said.

“Even Shadow’s not that old fashioned, and he’s like 200 years old or something,” Silver laughed a bit. The door of him room opened, and Dusk stepped inside.

“You had no soap bars, but I found a dishwasher detergent pod in the kitchen,” the koala said. “I could eat that.”

“Okay don’t,” Silver hurried to stop her as Dusk was taking the pod closer to her mouth. The koala smirked.

“What, you think I’m a wimp? That I have no balls?”

“I don’t know if Shadow would look kindly to paying another hospital visit for you,” Grace warned. Dusk rolled her eyes, and tossed the pod to the trashcan next to Silver’s table.

“Fine, no detergent pods.”

“Cool,” Silver sighed.

“I wanted to see her eat it?” Cole raised his eyebrow.

“I can shove it down your throat if you’d like to,” Dusk offered and hopped down onto the pillows. Cole muttered something in response, causing Dusk to smirk victoriously.

“Anyway, you still have those bean bags and camping stuff, Dusk?” Grace asked. The koala nodded as she was going through her hoodie’s pockets.

“Yeah, they’re at home, though.”

“We were just thinking about camping again,” Grace explained. “That could be fun, we could get out of the city for a while and whatnot.”

“Your parents are cool with that?” Dusk asked, and took out a cigarette. She was about to light it up when Silver snatched it away with his telekinesis.

“No smoking at Robotnik’s,” the hedgehog reminded. Dusk sighed deeply.

“Your dad’s gonna make me die out of withdrawal,” she muttered.

“Not my dad,” Silver sighed. “He just raised me.”

“That’s what dads do,” Cole said. “They raise kids, and tell them to not smoke indoors.”

Grace cleared her throat.

“I don’t know if my parents are cool with me camping in the woods,” she brought the conversation back to the previous topic. “But Silver said Shadow could maybe talk to them about it?”

“I mean, it would be cool to go out into the woods again,” Dusk admitted. “Love the night sky, the nature, the junkies, the people having sex behind boulders...”

“Oh, wow, they’re still doing that?” Cole asked. “I thought that died out when the chick that was going out with Torrey got ants in her... uh...”

“Clearly natural selection isn’t going for those people fast enough,” Grace smirked.

“If they’re having sex then doesn’t it mean that natural selection isn’t actually going for them at all since they could get pregnant and all the gays are probably smart enough to fuck indoors?” Silver asked.

“Bold of you to assume I wouldn’t fuck someone behind a boulder in the woods,” Dusk replied. Silver squinted his eyes.

“A disaster lesbian,” Cole commented nonchalantly. Dusk punched him in the arm, although not terribly hard.

“As if you wouldn’t fuck someone in the woods,” she squinted at the hyena.

“You’re both disasters,” Grace rolled her eyes. “And you’re gonna get ants up your assholes.”

“Ewww don’t,” Cole shuddered.

“Couldn’t I be able to remove ants from people assholes if I used my telekinesis on the ants?” Silver wondered. Dusk raised her eyebrow.

“That sounds kinky.”

“Oh shit Silver has an ant kink!” Grace gasped.

“What, no, Cole and Dusk have ant kinks! They wanna fuck people in the woods!”

“I don’t wanna fuck people in the woods what the fuck!” Cole yelled out.

“Yeah, you just want ants up your ass,” Dusk smirked.

“I don’t!”

“You do!”

“I know you do, what do I?!”

Silver’s door opened with a creak. The teens turned around, and saw Shadow standing in the doorway, looking like he had just woken up.

“Kids,” he said quietly. “Not to be that guy, but it’s 2am. And you’re loud.”

“Sorry Shadow,” Silver apologized frantically, “We were just-”

“Talking about ants and sex in the woods, I know,” Shadow interrupted him. “That’s really cool, but I’d prefer if all the neighbors didn’t complain to the landlady about how much I love talking about kinks loudly in the middle of the night.”

The kids looked at each other, and then Shadow.

“We’ll shut up, Shads,” Dusk promised.

“And change the subject...” Cole coughed.

“Awesome,” Shadow smiled slightly. “Good night.”

“Good night,” the teens replied in unison. The door closed, and Shadow’s footsteps faded as he walked back to his room. Silver looked at his friends. After a moment of silence the four started giggling as quietly as they physically could.

“How does he keep a straight face while, he, he...” Grace couldn’t finish her sentence, she was giggling too hard.

“I can’t believe Shadow knows that his son is into ant sex,” Cole grinned.

“No, dude, YOU’RE into ant sex, you, you ant fucker,” Silver laughed quietly. Dusk couldn’t join in on the conversation, she had to use all her might to not burst out into loud laughter.

In retrospect it may not have been as entertaining as the kids thought it was at two in the morning...

...but Shadow had a darn good poker face for talking about ants, sex and kinks.


End file.
